Revenge On Mind
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: (sequel to How to tell you I love you) Char and Ella have been living happily ever after. But now, happily ever after is done. Now, someone from the past wants revenge on Char and will destroy everything he loves in order to get it.Read and review please!


Hey! Okay, this is the third part in my whole 3 part thing! YAY! LOL. I know, I should wait but I really wanted to post it and see if it is a good beginning or what.

**Oh, here's a little better summary:**

**Two people with revenge on mind. A family driven apart by a secret. Seven loved ones kidnapped. Two twins, one kind and the other cruel. And only Char can save them or they will pay the deadly price.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

Hope you like and enjoy it!

* * *

_ **The ball began. I watched it from my throne with Ella by my side, watching our children. People everywhere were dancing. I wasn't because Ella and I were in a fight, though I couldn't remember why.**_

**_ I frowned. Even with the peaceful music and the smiling faces, I knew, I could feel, that something was wrong. But what?_**

_ **Suddenly, the palace doors were thrown open and cold wind flew inside. A man in all black stood there, his head bent. The shadows from outside covered whom he was. He lifted his masked face and looked right at me in the eye. I saw a gleam in his eye.**_

**_ He then spoke and his cold voice could scare anyone. "I'm back for my revenge. This time, you will be the one who falls."_**

_ **I felt a shiver go up my spine but held my ground. I glared at the intruder. I said in a loud, angry voice, "Who are you? Show yourself!"**_

_ **A cold laugh followed, echoing the ballroom. "Ah, always so eager, always so anxious. All in good time. All in good time…"**_

_ **I ordered my knights to get the man. But he disappeared. The ballroom was filled with his cold laughter. "You took all I had, you destroyed me. You ruined me! And now…I will have my revenge. I will take what is dearest to you and slowly destroy it as you destroyed me."**_

_ **I felt the realization hit me. My family. I whirled to my side to where Ella had last been sitting but she wasn't there. I looked to the floor, looking for my children and my wife. They were nowhere to be found.**_

_ **The cold laugh again. "They are already mine. And slowly, they shall pay for what you have done to me. Slowly and painfully…"**_

_ **I jumped down to the floor, looking widely for any sign of my family. "Ella?" I called out. "Mark? Elizabeth? Luke? Lela? Emma?" None of them responded. I fell to my knees.**_

_ **"They belong to me and shall suffer for what you have done to me," the cold voice said. The man appeared again at the door. I glared at him.**_

**_ I jumped up angrily. "Where are they?" I yelled._**

**_ The man merely laughed again. "Find them quick, Charmont. For if you don't…" He made a motion across his neck. I felt sick to my stomach._**

**_ "You will not harm one hair on any of my family members, is that understood?" I yelled, pointing at him._**

**_ He ignored me. "Which shall die first? Your beloved wife? The heir to the throne, Mark? The beautiful daughter Elizabeth? The quiet and shy boy Luke? The happy and cheerful Lela? Or sweet little Eleanor?"_**

**_ I said softly, "Emma. She likes to be called Emma."_**

**_ The man snorted. "Emma, Eleanor, whatever. Soon, and that will be very soon, they will all die. And you will soon join them." He then disappeared in smoke._**

**_ "No!" I cried. No! I wouldn't lose them!_**

**_ "No!"_**

-------

****

_ I woke up in a cold sweat, my breath coming in pants and my heart pounding faster than anything. I looked to Ella and found her sleeping peacefully next to me. I sighed, closing my eyes. It had all been a nightmare, thank God. But…does a nightmare come to you every night for the past week? And does it come to you before a ball? There was a ball today. That was the thing that terrified me. Was…was it a warning?_

_ I shook off the last thought. A warning? It was just a ball! Nothing was going to happen. But…I decided to double the security, just in case._

_ "Char?" I opened my eyes and turned to Ella, who was blinking open her sleepy eyes. She let out a tired yawn. "Char, what's wrong?" She asked._

_ I hesitated, not sure whether to tell her or not. I had previously told her of the other nightmares but should I trouble her some more? I decided to tell her, since she was my wife. "I…I had that nightmare again, that's all."_

_ Ella looked at me. She tilted her head. "Maybe…maybe you're scared that something will happen to us."_

_ I thought for a moment. That could be the reason. I smiled at Ella. "Yes, maybe that is why."_

_ She smiled and closed her eyes to go back to sleep._

_ "Um, Ella?" I asked._

_ She opened her eyes again. "Yes?"_

_ "How…how was it to be cursed? To be obedient?"_

_ She smiled that wonderful smile of hers. "Haven't I told you before?"_

_ I grinned. "Yes but I want to keep hearing it."_

_ She sighed, giving up on any hope of going back to sleeping. "Well…when I was baby, Lucinda came to bestow a gift on me," She paused. "Char? What if Lucinda had put the same curse on our children?"_

_ "Then we would have a very angry king," I responded and she laughed._

_ She smacked my arm playfully. "Seriously, Char. What if Mark got the curse of obedience? The heir? What would happen? But what if Elizabeth got it? And what about Luke? Or Lela? Or Emma? Char, I wouldn't be able to bear to see any of them go through what I did."_

_ Tears were in her eyes. I pulled her into an embrace. She looked at me with those green eyes of her. "What if you got the curse?" She whispered._

_ I said softly back, "Well, then that is a good thing Lucinda has renounced big magic."_

_ Ella smiled a wry smile. "Well…almost. Mandy tells me Lucinda keeps pushing the limits, bending the rules and boundaries between small and big magic. She calls it 'simply medium magic.'"_

_ I laughed. True, Lucinda was a rule-bender._

_ Ella snuggled closer to me. "Char…what if I hadn't broken the curse and couldn't marry you?"_

_ I frowned. "I don't know. I am only glad that you did break that horrible curse and…and married me."_

_ Ella smiled at me. "Yes, we can be glad that I did."_

_ I smiled softly and gave Ella a little kiss. "Now, go back to bed. We have a ball at hand to prepare for and I doubt they expect to find Kyrria's rulers snoozing."_

_ Ella laughed and then closed her eyes softly. "I love you, Char," she whispered, barely audible. She was soon fast asleep._

_ I whispered back, "I love you, Ella."_

_ I then closed my eyes as well. I was the luckiest man alive, to have such a wife like Ella and children like Mark, Elizabeth, Luke, Lela, and Emma._

_ I was soon falling asleep when one thought entered my mind before I fell asleep. If anything ever happened to any of them, it would simply destroy me._

_

* * *

_

_---Somewhere else---_

_ The man turned to his assistant. "Is everything ready for the ball?"_

_ The red-haired assistant nodded and grinned. Her ice blue eyes gleamed wickedly. "Everything's ready. We're finally ready."_

_ The man grinned. "Excellent. Everything is going to plan. Soon, I will have my revenge on him. Soon, he will pay for what he has done to me. He…shall…fall."_

_ He laughed and so did the young woman. Their cold laughter bounced off the cold, stonewalls._

_ "At last I shall have my revenge."

* * *

_

Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it!

Since it's the first chapter, I won't ask for any reviews. Please review!


End file.
